Flying Monarch
by cristal gonzalez
Summary: Rima SHiki they're pasts are some how connected Rima's a vampire and she sucks his blood in order to survive,but Dark gives her bloody kisses so her power won't overload. Meanwhile krad has his own host, crimson. their battles are dirty but who will win
1. Chapter 1

By: Cristal Gonzalez

**Chapter- 1** Prologue

Hi my name is Rima Toya. I'm 16 years old and I attend Midgar High School. I'm your everyday, average girl. Well… not really. I wear glasses and my hair is a brown dolor and I have light blue eyes.

Nobody ever notices me though, but who cares. I don't… I think. I have no real friends except for Wakaba Sayori, but we don't hang out much, she has better things to do.

My mom says that I'm very pretty, but I hide it. My dad died when I was just 5 years old, and my mom works during the night at her company so I don't see her much during the day either. She sleeps. You could say I'm on my own. I'm also quiet and calm, but I guess that's just who I am. Invisible Rima Toya, at your service.

Though there is something strange about me. I have a black and red butterfly tattoo on my leg, on the upper right. It's noticeable when I wear my short uniform skirt to school, so I avoid wearing it, people stare. I always wear a long skirt due to that. My mom says I was born with the tattoo. She likes to call it the 'Flying Monarch'. She looked it up in a book many years ago. 'Wonder where she got it from?'

So that's pretty much me, because I don't go out much either, I usually hang around school after, helping out around with whatever needs fixing and stuff. So I get home really late. But that's better than being home with nothing to do.

Chapter 2- Broken Time

Today is my first year as a junior and everything was going to be different. New hairstyle… I guess that's pretty much it.

"Mom? Where's my long skirt at?" Rima asked in a whisper as she entered her mom's bedroom.

"Ohh. Rima…I'm sorry. It's still drying." Her mom said, still groggy from sleep.

"Huh? Still drying. Oh no!" she said out loud as she went back to her room. "I guess I'm just going to have to wear my short skirt…why me?" she said to herself.

Our uniform is white and they're really comfortable, unless I'm wearing my short skirt because everyone stares at my black and red tattoo. And that means they'd be staring at my leg. Talk about embarrassing.

As I put my uniform on I brushed my hair very neatly and made myself some pigtails with red ribbons. I looked like a doll. But I'm still Rima Toya.

As I looked over at the clock on the bedside table I knew that I was running late. I wanted to get to school early for the first day. So I bolted out eh door and started running real fast, in order to catch the bus to school. I took the shortcut through the alley and when I got there it was already leaving. I had this weird instinct to jump on the roof top, but I didn't. I'm not the athletic type.

*******

"Oh. There you are…my Holy girl. You're my ticket to my problems" Dark said as he finally spotted the Holy after so much time of searching. No doubt Krad found his as well.

"Mmm. Too many people here, I'll wait till later. Come on Whif. Let's go." Dark told his familiar.

This was finally going right for him. He needed a human girl to share his powers with. If he didn't have one soon his powers would recede and he would die. His life was in her hands.

*******

"Ticket please" the ticket taker said.

Rima handed over her bus ticket and entered. She sat down at the far side of the but entrance, so as not to be notice by school mates from Midgar High. She sat down at the back of the bus, where no one would look at her and her tattoo.

*******

As Shiki and his friends entered the bus he went to sit next to the window, 1 seat from the back entrance. And as he went to sit there he saw the prettiest, cutest girl he's ever seen.

"Excuse me?" he heard from behind, so he moved out of the way and unintentionally got trapped in his seat. He looked behind again but some one was in the way.

*******

Rima got off the bus, one street from the school, and tried to walk fast. Since she couldn't get there early, she could at least try to not be late for 1st period.

As she went in the room, everyone suddenly stopped what they were doing and turned their attentions her way and looked at her tattoo. They must be thinking that a person like her, weird and all, would never be seen wearing a tattoo.

"Hey is that Toya... She's such a weirdo…when did she get a tattoo…what ugly glasses…" Rima heard the mall whispering and all. So far she's been having a bad day. Why couldn't she deal with her contacts for a while more? She took out her book and started reading about flowers, about the only thing she liked.


	2. update!

To the people who read my stories, sorry I haven't updated in a while…a lot of work to do…I'll have the chapters up and running again next week

12-14-09


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- **_**A darkened night**_

Shiki saw her the minute she went inside the class. She wasn't so beautiful, but she was more prettier though.

He saw her tattoo in her leg as well, but it didn't look like a tattoo. But more like a mark.

She had taken out her book of…flowers?

"Hey Shiki…are you listening man?" his friend Aido asked.

"What?" he asked, snapping out of his day dreaming. "I said, how about we go over to that little piece of flower and ask her out eh?" he asked Shiki.

"I don't think so…hey don't mess around with her" Shiki started to say, but Aido had already walked over to her.

***

"Hey!" Aido said snapping her out of her book. He took her glasses off and held them behind his back, so when she turned towards him she couldn't see a thing.

"So, want to go out?" he asked her.

She stared at him for a minute, and then she shook her head.

"Why not? Don't you want your glasses-"

"Aido! Take your **seat** and hand her glasses back to her." Kuran sensei said as he entered the room. Aido gave her glasses back and took his seat.

Rima put her glasses back on and put her book away.

As Sensei started to lecture the class she felt 2 pairs of eyes on her. Aido, and …Shiki, was it? She started to blush and turned her attention back to the teacher.

***

School ended and she decided to stay till dark, since she knew her mother wasn't home and at work.

She walked out the door- and right into a hard wall. No it wasn't a wall, it was that guy. Shiki.

"Excuse me?" she said as she bowed in forgiveness.

"It's okay" he said calmly. What was he doing here in school at this time of day?

"Wait, I wanted to ask you something" Shiki said stopping her from her train of thoughts. He quickly let go of her arm when she pulled away.

"I'm sorry but I have to go… I'm in a hurry" she said quietly. Why was it that guys seemed to suddenly be interested in her?

Was it her skirt, hair, tattoo? Probably.

When she got to the bus station she realized it was really late.

"Wait!" she yelled at the bus that was already leaving. Again.

"Why does this happen to me?" she asked herself aloud. Since it would get back in about 1 hour, she decided to wait and took a seat in the bench next to the bus stop. But after a few minutes, she saw some strange men get close to her. She quickly stood up and decides to walk home after all. She heard footsteps close in behind her so she started to run in a panic. As she started to run through an alleyway she was more figures appear, but as she started to turn back the way she came, she saw the people chasing her had already caught up to her. The y started to surround her.

"Well, well, well…look at what we have here boys" the man with the round face said.

"What were you thinking coming out this late at night girl?" the man with long hair said mockingly.

Now Rima was definitely terrified. She backed away from them and into the wall.

"I don't think so" the round-faced man said as he smacked her across the wall.

"Aaah" Rima tried screaming for help but then got knocked right across the floor.

_**

* * *

**_forgive me for not updating sooner...i just didn't have inspiration....i hadn't gotten reviews [cry]

(sigh) please review...PLEASSSSSSEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!_


	4. Farewell Fanfiction

Forgive me all for I am about to put a long(very long) pause on my stories….it might be months, maybe even years before I update my stories. Let me let you know that I have them done and that I just need to type them in …I just have no inspiration to keep going on with them so I guess this is a (maybe) farewell. TT-TT


End file.
